


I Love Spicy Food

by Sapphir_the_Angel_of_Blues



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Idk sex don't judge me, Two gay girlfriends, shorter than I that it would be, smut is actually hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphir_the_Angel_of_Blues/pseuds/Sapphir_the_Angel_of_Blues
Summary: I'm not good as describing proper sex scenarios, but I do love writing it. So enjoy, and have mercy.
Relationships: Lilith/Tyreen
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Horniverse





	I Love Spicy Food

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good as describing proper sex scenarios, but I do love writing it. So enjoy, and have mercy.

It’s been eight years since my brother and I joined the Crimson Raiders. It’s been five since Lilith and I started dating, I never thought something like this could happen to me. All I’ve ever done and create was trouble thanks to my siren abilities. But Lilith makes me feel like I’m not a monster, like I belong somewhere. And I know where that is. 

Tyreen is interrupted by a knock at her door, normally she’d be upset at the interruption, but she can tell who it was. “Come in.” She says in a sing song voice. 

“Hey, you got a minute?” Its Lilith, Tyreen’s amazing girlfriend. 

“For you, I have all the time in the world.” She chuckles and turns off her echo so nothing bothers them. “What’s up?” 

Lilith sits next to her and lays her head atop the smaller woman’s. “Just...tired I guess, I’m responsible for an entire ship of civilians so there’s no resting period. I just needed to get off the bridge.” 

Tyreen (attempts) to smooths Lilith’s flared up hair to no avail. I still don’t know how her hair does that. 

“I understand, there’s a lot of pressure on your shoulders, you can’t be expected to handle all of this without collapsing or going insane. And I’m glad you came to me, a drink is the last thing you need in your state.” Tyreen kisses her girlfriend’s cheek and lays them back on the bed so they’re more comfortable. 

“I’m just overwhelmed ya know? I can’t afford to abandon command for my own selfish needs but, I need a vacation.” Tyreen frowns as the Firehawk explains how she’s the chosen leader of the Crimson Raiders even though she didn’t want to be. 

“I get it, I think, you’re not invincible. You need rest too, you just can’t trust anyone to not break anything while you’re away, especially ClapTrap.” She sighs and moves Lilith’s head to her chest. “You can stay here as long as you want, I promise I won’t tell anyone you’re here.” 

That made the commander laugh. “Pinky promise?” 

“Pinky promise.” The two women hook pinkies and shake on it. “So, what do you want to do? Watch some EchoTube, read a book, maybe....do each other’s hair?” 

All Lilith’s hears is “do each other”, she grins. “I could do with the stress relief.” 

Tyreen thinks she means massages. “Okay let me get the oil.” Tyreen scoots from under the taller woman and goes to her drawer. 

“Alright, I’ll get the strap.” Lilith goes under Tyreen’s bed, at this point she knows where her girlfriend hides all her toys. 

Tyreen turns read. “We uh...have never used a strap during massage sessions before.” 

“Massage?” Lilith looks embarrassed. “I thought we were gonna.... you know.” 

“Oh...OH!” Tyreen bites her lip. “I mean, I thought we were gonna relax a bit, but we can do that if you want?” 

“No wait, you don’t have to change your plans, a massage is fine.” Lilith hurriedly pushes the box of toys back under the bed. 

“No no it’s fine, we can mix the two- “A wide grin spreads across Tyreen’s face. “I could fuck you while giving the massage.” She bites her lip teasingly. 

Now Lilith is the one turning red, as red as her hair. “Yeah sure, that sounds good.” She drops to her knees to retrieve the box again while Tyreen gets the oil and a bottle of lube. 

She is already tingling and getting moist. Sex with Lilith isn’t just sex, and it’s an incredible experience every time. Like discovering the promised land of milk and honey. It’s something she cannot form words to describe, but it’s amazing none the less.

She knows that in order for this to work without making a mess, both women will have to be naked. So Tyreen begins to get undressed and toss her clothes in a pile while Lilith returns to the surface of the bed with the box of toys. 

“Whoa, that was fast.” Lilith blushes more as she runs her eyes over her small girlfriend’s body. Unlike Lilith, Tyreen’s tattoos doesn’t run down to her legs, they stop at her hips, however, they do go up and down her spine and to her right shoulder. Tyreen’s tattoos mimic the mod placements on her brother. 

Tyreen bites her lip as Lilith’s gaze bares into her, Tyreen fills her pussy leak. “So are you just going to stare at me or get undressed too?” 

“Oh right, right sorry.” Lilith chuckles and starts undressing while Tyreen rubs her fingers through her dripping folds, she always gets excited when she and Lilith make love, she sits on the edge of the bed and fingers herself. She starts off slow as to not overwhelm herself. 

She hums softly as she feels Lilith’s presence over her head, she opens her eyes to find Lilith’s beautiful boobs hanging over face. “You can never wait for me can you?” Tyreen licks her lips and latches onto one of the nipples above her. “Trying not to answer me I see.” 

Tyreen giggles around the nipple and sucks the other one into her mouth, Lilith moans softly and caresses the buzzed part of Tyreen’s head.

“As much as I’m enjoying this, I’d like to be comfortable too, why don’t you scoot to the middle of the bed.” Tyreen nods with a dark blush across her cheeks and maneuvers herself to the center of the bed. She goes back to fingering herself as she waits for Lilith to crawl over to her. 

She does and the two of them hold each other and play with one another’s boobs. Tyreen lightly pinches, Lilith licks and nibbles. Moans escapes them as they touch and kiss each other. 

“Lil...Can I-” 

“Yes!” Lilith blushes at the word flying out of her mouth. Tyreen giggles and rolls Lilith on her back to spread her legs. She smiles up between her lover’s legs then slides her tongue over her clit. Lilith has to cover her mouth so she doesn’t scream. Tyreen smiles and kisses her pussy.

“I’ve always thought you had a beautiful pussy Lil, nice fat lips, a big clit, even the strip over your clit is cute. And you taste so good too, I could eat you forever.” 

“Tyyyyy you can say things like that, you’ll makes me cum!” Lilith whines in protest as Tyreen made her blush, praise seems to be a turn on for her. 

“That’s the point ya goof.” Tyreen laughs and sticks her tongue into her girlfriend’s waiting hole. 

“Fuck! Tyreen why are you so good at this?” Lilith moans and tangles her fingers in Tyreen’s hair. She can’t stop from humping Tyreen’s mouth, her juices wetting those plump mauve lips. Tyreen rubs her clit with her thumb. 

“Oh fuck Tyreen, god!” Tyreen grins against the flesh on her mouth and swirls her tongue against her girlfriend’s walls. This, drives Lilith crazy. 

Fuck, shit you’re gonna make me cum!” She cries out and shakes her head. “Please Tyreen please, make me cum, make me fucking cum!”

Tyreen puts her whole mouth against Lilith’s pussy and goes back and forth between her clit and her pussy, Mission Make Waifu Bust a Nut must be a success. 

She dives her tongue in then pulls it out just to do it again. Lilith is crying at this point and begging to make her cum already. 

“Please, please I need to cum!” Lilith feels like she’s choking. 

Tyreen spreads Lilith open and pinches her clit, that’s what sends her over the edge and has her squirting in Tyreen’s face until she’s choking. 

“Holy shit!” Tyreen coughs while Lilith slowly comes down from her high. “You almost killed me.” 

“I’m sorry I’m sorry.” Lilith whines and pulls her legs to her chest and tries to caught her breath. Tyreen licks the juice off her lips and crawls over to her love.

“It’s okay baby, I’m not mad or anything. That would have actually been a blessed way to die.” She kisses Lilith’s lips and lays next to her. 

“So, do you feel more relaxed?” Ty asks her and rubs her head. 

“I do thanks to you, even though that wasn’t a massage like you said it would be.” She chuckles. 

“True, but it worked and that’s what really matters. I’m glad I was able to help baby.” She nuzzles Lilith’s boobs and smiles up at her. 

“Thank you Ty, I really needed this, now if only I could do this once a week my stress level would degrees more.”

“I mean hey, whose says you can’t do it one a week, you’re the commander.” Tyreen looks up at her. 

“Yeah, yeah you’re right, I need to take care of myself too. So it’s decided, if you’d like that Tyreen?” Lilith turns over and looks at her. 

“Hell yeah, I’d love to make you cum on my face every week.” Tyreen does a little shimmy and hugs Lilith which makes her chuckle. 

“Thanks again Tyreen.” Lilith kisses her and they stay like that for a few minutes. 

“No problem babe, I’d do it again in a heartbeat.” 

“Well- would you be willing to do it again right n-” 

“NO PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF WHATEVER RULES THE UNIVERSE, SHUT THE FUCK UP!” A voice on the other side of the door screams. “BITCHES ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!” 

Tyreen and Lilith look at each other and laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed, not sure when I'll upload another fic but the next one will feature an official OC of mine, maybe two. And I still don't know how to tag right lol.


End file.
